


房区情诗

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Kudos: 1





	房区情诗

双龙男

“我在三个房区都看到过你，真是太巧了。”

“说明我们两个辗转三个房区都没买到房，希望今天运气好一点。”

天刚蒙蒙亮，白角白发的敖龙族就出现在白银乡，早晨的露水沾在他入乡随俗的白色书生袍上。他礼貌地和眼熟的路人打招呼，在空地前站定，仔细阅读院子外面的门牌。

路人看起来是不折不扣的东方血统，说话都好像有黄金港特有的海风气息：“听说是七个星时前空出来的，我等了一晚。今早要去和部队的兄弟钓鱼，要是两个星时内空不出来，那我这次就又没戏咯！”

这显然是个随心所欲的主，对房子没有多大需求，想起一出是一出，也算是另类。只有他和白龙搭话，剩下的几个人都不愿把目光从门牌上挪开。这四五个人大概都通了宵，为买房急红了眼，不知是熬夜铁人还是传闻中的买房机器人，一会空房的消息通过冒险者协会传出去，来蹲房的人会更多，白龙心里很累，身体又不太舒服，想想今天还要在大太阳下守到不知什么时候，就一阵头疼。

他和伴侣为了有一处自己的居所，已经奔波半月有余，两人是老练的冒险者，总资产也不少，但因为各种各样的原因，在房区刚开的时候没有买到房子。那时他们还在为委托操劳，等安定下来，房子就彻底成了他们心中的一根刺。按照伴侣的话说，想对方的身体时去旅馆开房，总感觉每一下都争分夺秒，压根享受不到做爱的快乐，这话让他面红耳赤，不过也不无道理。旅馆的常客是一些久别重逢的情侣、还有饥渴的旅人和便宜的流莺――他们两个可是天天相见的情侣。

虽然抱怨旅馆不够舒服，那个强盗一样的男人还是在来东方的第一天就把他折腾得够呛。望海楼的每个客房外都有独立的温泉，他在泡温泉的时候就被操射两回，然后被捞起来，湿漉漉地丢在床上，还没喘匀气，黑色的敖龙就又压了上来。

他叫得嗓子都哑了，彻底忘了此行最主要的目的是买房，次日太阳还没出来，旅馆的侍者按照他的入住时的吩咐敲门叫早，他才惊醒。时间已经来不及冲澡，前一晚被内射了几次，后穴的精液都流了出来，看起来又色情又狼狈，伴侣迷迷糊糊地叫住他，他以为对方只是想要一个早安吻，没想到被按在床上，后穴被强行塞进去一根假阳具。好事是精液被堵住流不出来，内裤不会脏，坏事是……他佩服自己的乐观，这种情况下居然还能找到一件好事！

本想怒斥一通，可当对方摩挲着他的头发吻他，要求他插着这个情趣玩具一整天时，他乖乖地答应了。从望海楼到白银乡的距离不近也不远，骑陆行鸟总是比步行快一点，可他在鸟背上颠簸一下，那根假阳具就在他身体里撞一下，这样还没到白银乡他恐怕就已经虚脱，不得以他只能坐船绕了一大圈，房子没被人抢走，也是万幸。

他夹着那根阳具等了几个星时，蹲守的冒险者果然多了起来，那位友善的路人已经离开，走前笑着说有缘再见，他终于不用忍着欲望强颜欢笑。尽管玩具没有震动，但光是被异物填满、让它压迫自己的敏感点就足够煎熬了，淫水浸湿了一片内裤，多亏东方长袍的遮挡，要是穿着平时的长裤，说不定过一会胯下就都湿了，像尿裤子的小孩……他以前就干过这事。

有人贴着他的角吹了声口哨，他吓了一跳，熟悉的气味就在身后，他回头，看到一身黑的敖龙族，没事人似的盯着门牌看。

“你来干什么？”他压低声音，恼怒地警告，“昨天还没玩够吗？”

“这话真让我受伤，我不能关心你？”那人瞥了他一眼，眼神晃了一圈，问他，“人怎么这么多？都蹲了一夜？”

“大部分都是天亮以后来的……”他没办法让自己神色如常，“别闹了，你不用陪我蹲房，快点回旅馆……”

“赶我走？”黑龙说，“这可不行，你那儿还塞着我给你的宝贝，我不放心你一个人。”

满嘴鬼话，早上按着他塞进去的时候怎么不关心人！白龙差点就喊出来，他因伴侣对他的戏弄心猿意马，身下的玩具又实实在在塞满了他，他在黑龙的气味里快要勃起了。房门牌就在眼前，他咬着下嘴唇死盯着上面的文字，强迫自己转移注意力――还是不能购买，他焦头烂额，不知道还要等多久。

或许是他太投入引起了伴侣的不满，身体里塞着的假阳具竟微微震动起来，他猛地一颤，险些叫出声。

“你疯了！被人发现怎么办！”

“你声音小点不就没人发现了吗？”身后的  
黑龙装模作样地在他耳边吹了口气，“多刺激，你不是也喜欢吗？”

白龙双腿颤抖，勉强能够站稳，他咬牙盯着门牌，上面仍然显示不可购买，他忽然弓身，喉结滚动，难耐地捂住腹部――假阳具的频率变得更快，这回，他自己都听到了那阵淫邪的“嗡嗡”声。

“你……！”

“安静点。”那人扶着他的肩膀，好像是对身体不适的他伸出援手的路人，另一只手还在衣服口袋里，不停地摩挲遥控器的按键。

白龙胆战心惊，生怕他一下就将频率调到最大，要是受不住叫出声，那他这辈子都别想来黄金港，不，说不定这辈子都不能再抛头露面，花边新闻在冒险者中总是传得格外快，说不定就会传到熟人耳中，让他颜面全无。

“别这样，我、我要生气了……啊，呃……！”

自己的威胁毫不管用，阳具的震动频率竟然又快了一点。白龙发出一丝呜咽，他迅速咬住手腕，咬出血也不愿意松口。身后的人叹了口气，居然屈服给他，不再用玩具欺负他。

长袍边探进了一只手，黑龙娴熟地掀起袍子，剥开白龙湿了一半的内裤，把那根还在震动的假阴茎被拔出来，冷风吹着白龙半张合的穴口，被掀起的袍子却不见放下去，他刚松口气，有温度的物件顶在了他还未合拢的入口处，黑龙不知什么时候已经解开了长袍，他敞开衣摆，遮住二人的交合处，勃起性器顶着白龙的屁股。

区区性玩具当然满足不了白龙的身体，感受到黑龙温度的那一刻，他的身体迫不及待地迎合上去，可他的内心又被羞耻充满，责怪自己的恬不知耻。理智占了上风，他恼羞成怒地回头瞪黑龙，被黑龙掰正脸。

“好好等房。”黑龙说。

那人借着假阴茎开拓好的路长驱而入，一点都没客气，白龙眼前一黑，险些叫出声，硬生生地把这声呻吟咽了回去。恋人的阴茎比玩具更有侵略性，黑龙知道自己的弱点，知道自己最喜欢的力度――指望他现在放过白龙已经不可能，他就是为了折磨白龙而来的。

他的穴道已完全适应玩具的大小，容纳黑龙的阴茎也不在话下，内里的肉柔软敏感，可以感受到鸡巴上狰狞的筋脉。黑龙只是慢慢抽插两下，他就站不住，从背后看，他像是因为等房而虚脱，恰好跌到黑龙怀里。

白龙满头大汗，脸颊染上不自然的红晕，在他白发白角的衬托下尤为明显，看起来像大病初愈。他宁可今天抢不到房子，也不想让人看到他这么下流无耻的一面。他不愿承认自己的快感，光是想着可能现在正在有人偷窥他们做爱，他就快高潮了。

“你……玩够了没有……别、别这样……啊啊……”

“你不也正在兴头上吗？”黑龙的声音还一如既往的低沉，“别这么大声，被发现了怎么办？”

白龙立刻咬住嘴唇，可满脸的潮红已经出卖他，他发出一连串急促的喘息，高昂着头，尾巴爽得翘起来，被黑龙用袖子盖住。指甲轻轻刮他的尾巴的角质，酥痒顺着尾巴根直攀上他的脊柱，小腹一团火热，好像要融化在黑龙怀里。

白龙的大脑已经一片空白，他身边充盈着黑龙的味道，仿佛在床上和爱人缠绵，眼看他就要不顾后果地呻吟出声，旁边不知是谁突然说：

“cd快到了。”

白龙被吓一跳，反而恢复了一点理智，他想反驳，这片地空了不到十二个星时，怎么可能到cd呢，可他若在这时说话，周围的人总免不了看他，肯定会发现他正满头大汗地被一个男人操。也幸亏这个乱说cd的人，现在没人注意到白龙，所有人都死死盯着门牌，等着可以付钱的那一刻。

黑龙笑了笑，温暖的气息喷到他的角上，一股细碎的电流直通大脑。白龙双腿发软，终于控制不住，向后跌倒，正好落入黑龙怀里。两人的连接处更加靠近，他的屁股感受到了黑龙小腹上的鳞片，温热的，带着黑龙的汗水。

黑龙的声音也染上一层情欲：“你比平时夹得要紧……有这么舒服吗，亲爱的？”

黑龙环住他的腰，手若有若无地摩挲他的小腹，那里鼓起了一小块，随着黑龙的动作上下，不用说也知道是什么。

黑龙挺腰的幅度不大，边操白龙，边坏心眼地压住他的腰，把他往自己的阴茎上按。白龙想躲开，正好遂了黑龙的意，他向前一点，黑龙更加用力地把他按回来，白龙反而被操得更深。他越是支撑不住弯腰，那鸡巴越是用力顶他的前列腺，到最后他完全放松地靠在黑龙身上，连反抗的力气都没有了。

他该庆幸现在不是深夜，没人听得到他身下的水声，那处的肉自他来东方的第一个晚上就没合上过，今天更是在极致的紧张和快乐中寻找刺激。白龙不再管有没有人注意他――他甚至开始幻想，角落里是不是有咸湿的视线在打量他的屁股、打量他被操开的穴、打量他布满喜悦和汗水的脸……这一切都让他欲罢不能，爽得眼泪都流了出来。

黑龙大概没料到白龙这么乐在其中，屁股居然比女人的嘴还能吸，一时不知道是该开心还是该无奈。白龙的呼吸声在他听来都无比动情，他很快精门失守，用力抽插两下，坏心眼地统统射进了白龙的后穴里。

白龙踉跄了一下，艰难地咽了几口唾沫，黑龙轻轻拍拍他臀肉，在他结实的屁股上捏了一把。

“好好夹紧了，可别漏出来。”

被人和玩具连着操了十几个星时，合上都困难，怎么可能夹紧呢？白龙已经感觉里面的精液淌了出来，黑龙抹了一把他的大腿，把手上的精液擦在了白龙袍子的内侧，白龙气得想打他。他立刻把那根假阴茎又塞回原处，将精液都堵了回去。

假阳具在烂熟的穴里转了一圈，把每一寸软肉都碾压过去，白龙隐约又来了兴致，后面紧紧吸住那根阳具，用力才能再拔出来。他鬼鬼祟祟地扫视周围，谢天谢地，没有人看他。

他不打算管自己的生理需求，黑龙已经偃旗息鼓，此刻更要紧的显然不是自己的欲望。白龙确定袍子已经盖住了自己的屁股和大腿，内裤边还夹在屁股缝里，不过也不重要了。他胳膊肘不轻不重地怼了黑龙一下，让对方离自己远点，自己则扑向了院子前的门牌。

他长长地舒了一口气，还好还好，房子还没被抢走。

太阳落山时，两个敖龙族坐在房区边缘的草地上，黑龙嘴里叼着一根草，眯着眼看山头的落日。

白龙垂头丧气道：“今天又没抢到。”

“明天再说吧，今天先在望海楼住一晚，那个温泉挺不错。”

“我明天看看白银乡这几个房区还有没有空房，没有的话又要坐船回老家那边。”白龙长叹一声，“为什么刚开新房区的时候没借钱买一套呢……”

“那时我可没想到我们会变成房奴，天天追着空房跑。”

“说得好像你不想要房子似的。”

黑龙哼道：“等买到了房，我一定什么都不做，先把你从楼上到地下室骑一遍，让你明白有个家有多好。”

白龙缩了缩肩膀，知道他不是开玩笑，心里居然还有点期待。他又羞耻又恼怒地警告：“在家里随便你，下次绝对不许在外面做今天这种事！”

黑龙也不知道听进了多少，他看了看背包里的假阳具，又看看明显没睡好的白龙：“我和这玩意哪个更能让你爽？”

“你有没有在听我说话？”白龙不满地凑近他，瞪他的眼睛，黑龙若无其事地歪头，等待他的回答。

白龙小声说：“当然是你……”

黑龙像小孩子被表扬一样乐道：“可惜我不在的时候，只能委屈你用它想想我。”

“我才不需要！”

“那你不想让我一直陪着你？”黑龙突然说，“不做别的，就只是陪着你，你很喜欢，对吧？两个人在一起消磨时间，就不会那么无聊了，你为什么每次都不让我来呢？”

他自顾自地叹气：“……别生我的气，我不是每次都想玩，怪你太听话、又太诱人了，我可忍不住。”

白龙脸红了，他支支吾吾半天，低着头，不情愿地说：“好吧，如果你能和我一起蹲房，到时候就都听你的……但是要坚持，不要朝三暮四，也不要再做今天那种事了！”

黑龙笑了笑，一把揽过他，在他嘴唇上重重地亲了一下。

“你本来就都听我的！”

fin.


End file.
